Painful Mistake
by timtam2400
Summary: When Yui makes a big mistake that gets the TV robbed, she must face the consequences. I hope I didn't overdo things with Ui. It does seem a real character change for her. If you have any constructive suggestions that could improve this, let's hear them. All comments welcome.


"ONEE-CHAN!" Ui yelled up the stairs. Waking up, Yui wondered what the noise was. "ONEE-CHAN! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Realizing Ui wanted her, Yui got up and headed downstairs.

"What is it, Ui?" she asked, yawning. What she saw next shook her awake. Ui stood in front of the door, which was wide open. Looking at her sister, Yui noticed that she was trembling.

"Onee-chan, did you remember to close and lock the door last night?" Ui asked.

"Um..." Yui thought back. "I..." The guitarist froze. "I forgot..." Ui slowly turned round. The expression on her face filled Yui with fear. She stepped back. Ui then pointed towards the living-room.

"Take a look in there." The tone of Ui's voice was scary. Heading into the room, Yui stopped. The TV was missing. She was speechless.

"..."

"See it?" Yui looked behind her. Ui was standing there with her fists tightly clenched.

"Ui, I..."

"_Quiet!_" Seeing her sister like this was terrifying. "Onee-chan, what are we going to tell Mom and Dad when they decide to come home? I don't even know whether that TV was insured."

"Ui... I'm sorry..."

"That's not gonna help us here. Because you forgot to close up last night, we got robbed. It might have just been the TV, but that's still a big loss." Ui squeezed the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply, eyes closed. Yui didn't know what to say.

"I seriously thought there was a limit to how absent-minded someone could be. But it looks like I was proven wrong." Releasing her nose, she opened her eyes and glared at her trembling sister. "So now what are we gonna do? It's not like we can just go to the shopping district and pick a TV up. Neither of us has that kind of money."

Yui felt terrible. She had been practising guitar the previous night, and left the door open because it had been a bit warm. Ui had gone to bed ahead of her, asking her to close up when she was finished. But Yui had completely forgotten. And now, it had cost them dearly.

"Ui, I'm sorry. I got really tired while practising..."

"YOU CALL THAT AN EXPLANATION?!" Ui screamed. Yui shrank back in terror. Ui rarely got upset over things, but this was more than just 'upset'. She was furious. Breathing deeply, she tried to calm herself. "Sit down, Onee-chan." she said, pointing at the sofa. Yui obeyed without hesitation.

Ui briefly left the room to close the front door, then came back and faced her sister, arms crossed. "So... What am I gonna do with you?" Yui nervously fiddled with her fingers. "A simple scolding will simply not cut it. Maybe I should take something away from you? Like your guitar? Lock it away?"

"Ui, no. Not Gitah. Please. I won't be able to practise or play at the club." Yui begged.

"Even though you just laze around eating cake, according to Nodoka-chan and Azusa-chan?" Yui fell silent.

"No, that won't teach you a good enough lesson." Ui began pacing back and forth, thinking. Yui watched, heart pounding. Ui then stopped and faced her again. "I know. Since you made a big screw up, Onee-chan, you need a big punishment. So, you are going over my knee and getting a good, hard spanking."

Yui was shocked. "A... spanking?"

"Yes. Since Mom's not here, I'll have to be the one to give it to you." Yui's heart plummeted. A spanking was the worst punishment one could get. There was simply nothing else that came close.

"... Ui... please, not a spanking." Ui merely got down on her knees.

"There's no point in begging, Onee-chan." She patted her knees. "Come over here." Yui then slid off the sofa and got down on her hands and knees.

"Ui, I'm sorry. I promise I'll replace the TV. I'll get a part-time job. I'll get several."

"I said there's point in begging. Now get over here." Ui said firmly. "Or would you like me to get something to spank you with? Like a wooden spoon, or a hairbrush?" Yui looked at her in terror.

"No, anything but that." Ui then patted her knees again. Realizing that resisting was futile, Yui slowly moved over to Ui's side and lay over her knees. She then felt her sister grab her pants.

"Ui, what are you doing?" she asked in terror, grabbing her pants.

"I told you, you made a big screw up, so you're getting a big punishment. That means on the bare bottom." Ui said.

"No. Ui, please." Yui begged, clutching her pants. Ui grabbed her sister's wrist.

"Unless you want me to get that wooden spoon, Onee-chan, let go and put your hand in front of you." she said sternly. Losing the will to resist, Yui released her grip and moved her hand in front of her. "Good girl." Ui lowered her sister's pants and panties, then put her right hand on Yui's back and raised her left hand.

"Make sure you keep your hands in front of you, Onee-chan, or I _will_ get that spoon, understand?"

"Yes." Yui responded quietly. Feeling Ui move, she clenched her fists. SMACK! "OW!" SMACK! SMACK! Setting a steady pace, Ui's hand rained down blows on Yui's bottom. SMACK! SMACK! "OW!... OW!... OW!" SMACK! SMACK! Yui had no idea that her sister was this strong. SMACK! SMACK! It wasn't long before tears began falling. SMACK! SMACK!

"OW! UI, I'M SO SORRY!" SMACK! SMACK! Her cries fell on deaf ears. SMACK! SMACK! "AAAAHHHHHH! I PROMISE, THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" SMACK! SMACK! "Cry all you want, Onee-chan." SMACK! SMACK! "You're staying here until I feel you've learned your lesson. SMACK! SMACK!

"OOOWWWW!" Yui's legs flailed. SMACK! SMACK! Her bottom burned fiercely, and tears flowed. SMACK! SMACK! "AAAHHHHH!" SMACK! SMACK! "UI, I PROMISE, I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" SMACK! SMACK! "OOOWW!" SMACK! SMACK! Ui kept up her pace, her sister's cries and begs failing to faze her. SMACK! SMACK! She simply refused to let this slide. SMACK! SMACK! Her sister had really screwed up, and she was going to make sure it never happened again.

SMACK! SMACK! "AAAAHHHHH!" Yui screamed. SMACK! SMACK! She clawed the floor and kicked wildly, as if trying to run from her punishment. SMACK! SMACK! Her bottom was screaming in pain. SMACK! SMACK! It was clear. Ui wasn't pulling any punches. SMACK! SMACK! The house echoed with the sounds of the spanks and Yui's pained retorts.

SMACK! SMACK! "UIII, PLEEEAASSEEE!" SMACK! SMACK! Then, just when she was beginning to think it would never end, Ui stopped. Yui fell limp, sniffing and sobbing.

"Okay Onee-chan. Have I gotten my point across?" Ui asked.

"Y... yes..." Yui said in a shuddery voice.

"Alright. You can get up now." Her arms shaking, she pushed herself up. Her hands went straight to her burning bottom.

"*sniff* I'm sorry, Ui. *sob* I promise, I will be more careful in the future."

"I sure hope so. I don't want to have to do this again." Yui desperately hoped that was true. "So, as for the TV..." Yui clutched her bottom tightly, struggling to focus on her sister. "It looks like we'll have to get part-time jobs to earn enough money. Even then it'll take a long time." Yui sniffed.

"Um... I could maybe ask Mugi-chan for help." she suggested. Ui frowned.

"That sounds like a bother. I don't know whether we should."

"It'll be alright. She'd be happy to help. I just know it."

"Well... I guess we could ask when we see her next." Ui then stood up. "I'm going for a walk. You'd better get ready as well."

"Okay." Yui stood up, pain pulsing through her rear. That punishment made her realize something: she would never be able to look at Ui the same way again.

THE END


End file.
